1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to rescue boards that are constructed of several individual pieces. Such structures of this type, generally, allow the rescue personnel to extricate an unconscious or injured person from a confined space through a small opening and onto a backboard for transport to a medical facility.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has come to the attention of the present inventors that when attempting to rescue an unconscious or injured person from a confined space having a small opening, standard equipment will not go through the small hole. Consequently, this requires that the unconscious person be raised to the level of the small hole. This, typically, requires at least four individuals to raise the person and work the individual through the hole. However, due to the opening size, the number of people that could enter the confined space through the small hole is limited. Also, Occupational Safety and Health Administration (OSHA) regulations prohibit persons from entering a confined space for a rescue to only trained rescue personnel.
It is also known, in body restraint devices of the board-type, to employ different techniques and apparatus for the purpose of securing a patient to the board for transportation to a medical facility. Exemplary of such prior art are U.S. Pat. No. 2,675,564 ('564) to R. C. Hughes, entitled "Stretcher", U.S. Pat. No. 4,259,950 ('950) to A. P. Klippel, entitled "Extrication Backbrace", and U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,664 ('664) to R. A. Brault, entitled "Spineboard". While these devices are made for the purpose of securing a patient to the board for transportation to a medical facility, these devices would not be able to be used to extricate an unconscious or injured person from a confined space through a small opening and onto a backboard for subsequent transport to the medical facility. Therefore, a more advantageous device, then, would be presented if the device could be used in a confined space having a small opening.
It is apparent from the above that there exists a need in the art for a rescue board which is light weight through simplicity of parts and uniqueness of structure, and which at least equals the securing techniques of the known rescue devices, but which at the same time is capable of being used to extricate an unconscious or injured person from a confined space having a small opening. It is the purpose of this invention to fulfill this and other needs in the art in a manner more apparent to the skilled artisan once given the following disclosure.